


love love love

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, casual everyday, mutual affection, please they're so darling, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Misumi and Sakuya head home after an afternoon of acting together by the river.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	love love love

**Author's Note:**

> i am making content for myself because they're just!!!!! wouldn't they be so cute!!!!!! please enjoy!!!!
> 
> (psst captain sky pirates misumi minitalk 2!!!)

On a warm summer’s evening, Misumi and Sakuya were sitting by the riverside after practicing some acting together--from scripts Sakuya had borrowed from the library, but also etudes, action, anything they could manage with the two of them. They had begun earlier in the afternoon, and the time had passed by before they knew it.

“Um, Misumi, I was just curious...is acting a triangle to you?”

“Mmm...Yep! It’s not a _triangle_ triangle~ but it’s acting and I love it a lot, just as much as everyone!” Sakuya included, of course--Sakuya always makes acting look even funner than it already is, always heading forwards with a smile that makes Misumi’s heart feel full. Plus, the triangles he finds are always extra happy.

Sakuya smiled and leaned back into the riverbank, looking into the sky. “I see, kinda. I love acting and everyone a lot too.” He giggled and held his script up. “I mean, duh. That’s why we’ve been practicing here!”

Misumi flopped down, too, limbs spread out wildly (but of course, still somehow resembling a triangle) and head facing Sakuya. In a deep, dramatic voice, he declared, “I must ask you, Sir Sakuya--you’ve come this far as a knight of the Mankai Castle. But do you have the resolve to continue forth upon this path, protecting your brethren?”

Turning his head, and putting on a somber expression--though more earnest for him--Sakuya looked Misumi in the eyes, put his script to his heart, and replied, “Yes, Sir Misumi. I swore from the beginning I would devote my life to this profession, and my heart has not wavered once. From hereon and forevermore, I will remain together with you and our kin of unshared blood, as part of the Mankai Knights.”

Misumi grinned, reaching out to ruffle Sakuya’s hair.

Sakuya blushed a little and smiled back. “Ahaha, I wonder if we’ll ever get to act together. As knights would be nice, though the Spring Troupe already did Knights of Round.” Sitting up he said, “Should we start going home now? Tonight, I think Omi said he was going to make--”

Misumi’s eyes suddenly lit up, and jumping up to his feet, he reached out to pull Sakuya up, too. Unsure of what was coming next, Sakuya took his hand and stood up.

“Yeah, yeah~! Omi said that he’d put lotsa triangles in my dinner tonight! Let’s get home, quickly!” Squatting down, he grabbed Sakuya’s legs and shot upwards again, now with a Sakuya on his back.

“Woah?! Misumi, why are you--”

“Tasuku taught me triangle exercises for triangle muscles, so I can carry you and go fast! Let’s goo~!”

Flustered, Sakuya reached around Misumi’s neck and held on tight so he wouldn’t fall off, as Misumi sprinted at full-speed towards the dorms.

Gripping his script in one hand, he smiled at the whimsicalness of the situation. Relaxing into Misumi’s back and watching the road speed by, Sakuya thought to himself, yet again, how happy he was to pass by days with acting and people he loves.

Glancing at the blue head bobbing right in front of him, Sakuya blushed a little and thought again, “Yeah...people I love.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far, i hope you liked it!!
> 
> (holding out a spoonful of hope for more misumi/sakuya content from others.....but if not i'll just write more fluffy fluff for myself...i hope the misumi whirlwind at the end wasn't too oddly fast-paced but ahhh they're so CUTE)


End file.
